


What's in a Name?

by YourAverageAspiringAuthor



Series: A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Needs a Hug, The Doctor on His Own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAverageAspiringAuthor/pseuds/YourAverageAspiringAuthor
Summary: He was a boy when he learned how to run.
Series: A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803715
Kudos: 6





	What's in a Name?

He’d started running so long ago that it had almost felt like a dream, really. Running from the Time Lords. Running from the Master. Running from himself. From his past.    
  
He’d picked the Doctor in the hopes he’d live up to the name, really. He’d always wanted to help people, always wanted to be  _ good. _ And then he’d killed them.    
  
One button was all it’d taken. Now, he was alone.His mind was so  _ empty,  _ but he wasn’t dead yet.    
  
He was a coward, really. Stupid, even, to think that hiding himself in his TARDIS would fix what he’d broken.


End file.
